


Diary of a Squib

by Werewuffles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Family Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5047672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werewuffles/pseuds/Werewuffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur Kirkland comes from one of the eldest and most powerful wizarding families in the world.Its just a shame he happened to be a squib...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The lack of a letter

_Yesterday was the day I didn’t get my Hogwarts letter .Wait let me start again._

_Dear journal, My name is Arthur Kirkland and I have five brothers four older Alasdair,Seamus, Patrick and Dylan and one_ _younger Peter. I am from the Kirkland family one of the eldest wizarding families in the world, our line dating back to Merlin_ _himself. My Mum and Dad being very powerful and having fought in the battle of Hogwarts against you-know-who had very_ _high expectations of us. I bought you in the hope that when I had arrived at Hogwarts I could write down my wizarding_ _adventures for my future memoirs, as even though I’m only eleven mum has always told me that I ‘m very advanced for my age;_ _I‘d intended to become the greatest wizard ever known, greater than even Harry Potter himself and to make mum and dad_ _proud! This desire led my brothers to tell me that i would be placed in slytherin, the “evil” house, making me wish that when i_ _arrived at Hogwarts i would be placed in any other house just to prove them wrong! I now wish that i could be placed in any_ _house at all as long as I was going. From a young age wizards and witches can gain their powers, my brothers gaining theirs at_ _age 6 and under at the exasperation of my parents. I was the odd one out in that regard but my mum and dad didn’t mind “One_ _less son with the tendency of a pyromaniac” they said and told me my powers would come as soon as i was ready. Even on my_ _eleventh birthday (the last day when a young witch or wizard can awaken their powers) they weren’t worried, they thought_ _they’d come at the last moment joking “finally a thing he’s late for”. The day started off fine, obscure relatives from far off_ _branches of the family tree sending birthday cards from all corners of the globe, a pile of presents including an owl I was_ _hoping_ _to name Sherlock after a set of muggle books, a teacher at the muggle primary school told me about. Obviously my_ _eight year old brother Peter had to ruin it, it was because of his arguing that I had to wait until I got my powers before I could_ _open my presents “because he won’t be able to use them until he has his powers”, my parents agreed and said that we should_ _leave my birthday cake until then too. At this my four older brothers began to yell that the only reason they got a few days off_ _from Hogwarts was for mums homemade cake ,thanks guys good to know you care. As the clock began ticking toward_ _midnight I became more nervous, my parents tried not to show it but the frantic whispers of “He’s still got a few minutes to go”_ _set me on edge, they eventually sent Peter to bed after he fell asleep at the kitchen table, my siblings and me watching the_ _clock the way a rabbit looks at a fox. When the hand struck twelve I tried not to cry, as my mum was saying that the clock must_ _be wrong, that there must’ve been some type of mistake. But when five minutes had passed I only needed to hear my father’s_ _cold voice of “Go to bed Arthur” to know what had happened, what I must be .When I turned to face my parents they were_ _ashen faced and struggling to hold their tempers, I felt as though I was facing a basilisk and did not move. “I said go to bed_ _now” they screamed at me, I ran up the stairs past my sniggering brothers and house elf to the first floor landing from where I_ _could still hear their yelling. The last words I heard before sprinting to my bed and hiding my head under my pillow sobbing_ _was”...i don’t understand how we got stuck with a bloody broken squib”._

 

 The clock struck midnight, the five boys at the kitchen table watching it jumped, the boys similar only in two features, poisonous green eyes and unusually large eyebrows waited a moment to react. The youngest, Arthur paled and began to tremble tears glistening at the edge of his eyes. The others smirked at each other all thinking the brat has been taken down a peg, in a moment the letter will come soaring through that window and we can laugh at how worried he was. Their mother standing behind them further stressed these thoughts shakily saying “the clock must be a bit fast”, her husband frantically nodding his agreement beside her “he’s still got a few minutes to go”. At this the family’s second youngest son regained some colour, a colour which steadily decreased as time ticked by. At five minutes past the hour, James Kirkland gripped the back of Alasdair’s chair so tight that his knuckles went white. From gritted teeth he said “Go to bed Arthur”, the boy in question turned and flinched at his father’s cold stare, not daring to move or breathe under his gaze. A tear fell unnoticed as James screamed “I said go to bed now!” Arthur ran past the frozen smirks of his elder brothers who thought everyone was playing a joke on them and the lone house elf washing the hallway floor muttering “I always knew ‘e was a squib”. As the boy was trying to calm himself on the staircase landing , an argument was brewing downstairs. “Is he a bastard or is he mine?” James yelled at his wife Elizabeth “Of course he’s yours, he has your eyes and your eyebrows!” She yelled back “How dare you try to imply that!” ”Oh well I’m sorry but my family is pure all the way back up to Merlin unless you’ve got muggleborn in you I don’t understand how we got stuck with a bloody broken squib”. Unheard by all a door slammed upstairs followed by a brief sob . Elizabeth picked up her wand and with it threw the birthday cake in the bin, plate and all much to her sons outrage, which died down after she shot them a venomous look. Their father told them to bring down their suitcases and pack both them and the presents into his car.”Great I’m going to have to try to return them today since he can’t use them” he said gruffly “I don’t know what we’re going to tell the family Liz I feel so ashamed, where will he go to school? What will he do? What do muggles do anyway?”His wife walked over to him, hugged him and said “I don’t know I just don’t know”. After both he and her four eldest boys had left to return to school, Elizabeth sat at the kitchen table and cried, only lifting her head when the wizened family house elf Soosy gave her a cup of tea and patted her arm chanted ”It’ll be alright Mistress It’ll be alright”.

 


	2. Fear of the future

_Dear journal Today was a less than great day, accept to grunt in reply at me mum barely spoke to me not even to say good morning .Peter came down stairs and asked about the whereabouts of the cake not about if my letter had arrived or not. Mum didn't answer him so I asked about my owl and my presents for the third time.suprise suprise she didn't answer . Astonishingly soosy did so instead "squibs don't need wizard stuff". Peter started to laugh "really he's a squib, how's that for not a real Kirkland jerk face " I then made a remark about him having unusual eye colour for a Kirkland.Then out of nowhere he tackled me into the living room sofa a completely unwarranted attack. But oh no I was the one sent back up to my bedroom "you're older you should know better, we'll speak more when your father gets back from dropping your brothers off at Hogwarts" I slammed the door hard enough to make flakes of paint fall from the ceiling soon after that soosy popped in to my room giggling like a child " a century ago they killed squibs to keep the bloodline pure, a lot like pruning a tree" revolted a picked her up by the beds grey she called clothes and pushed her out of my room. What a twisted creature I wonder where she got that from oh wait we bought her from the Malfoys after lost all their gold paying for all the lives lost in the second wizarding war great plan mum.Its a shame all the clothing you give the elf she regards as washing so we can never get rid of her.Just heard a car door slam, dads back_

James Kirkland pulled up to his large, ivy covered house desperate to get some sleep, wishing that when he awoke Arthur would have magic;but when the trip to Hogwarts with four boisterous teenagers was filled with mind numbing silence he couldn't help but realise that his son was a squib and that there was nothing he could do to change it. He opened to door to have his youngest grab his legs and ask " Is it true is Arthur really a squib?" James nodded and was surprised to see Peter begin to dance around the house singing "Arthur's a squib a squib a squib" the son in question was nowhere in sight. James felt a pang of worry that was quickly overshadowed when he saw the dark circles beneath his wife's eyes." Liz are you alright you look as though you haven't slept a wink" "I didn't" she replied " I've been sending everyone the news about.." She paused before saying her sons name as though it had a vile taste "everyone's disappointed and they were acting as if it was my fault" Elizabeth began to sob,her husband quickly embracing her "Even Arthur was angry at me then he yelled at Peter , I just don't know what to do I always thought he'd become the minister for magic now I don't know what to think. It feels like he's been lying to us this whole time"she wept ."it's okay sweetheart we'll go speak to him in a minute, Arthur must be confused too". Peter danced by the both of them still singing "silencio" said James pointing at Peter with his wand.-but daaaaddd- peter mouthed, "Peter you know that isn't nice nor appropriate behaviour don't you?" Pouting peter nodded his head."okay then" James said removing the charm with a flick of his wand."Peter stay down here while your mother and I go talk to Arthur" he said walking towards the staircase Elizabeth clinging to him like a vice. They headed towards Arthur's room only to be stopped by a locked door ."Arthur open this door now" he said whilst hammering on the door."no go away" Arthur yelled. "Alohamora", the spell swung the door open to reveal his son red with rage and tear marks down his face"Arthur.." "I said go away" the youth yelled slamming the door in his parents faces. James wrenched the door open yelling " how dare you speak to your mother and I in that way young man, you don't know how hard this has been on all of us." After hearing his son snort in derision at that, James angrily said "if that's the way you feel you can stay in your bedroom until you come downstairs and apologise." "Fine" Arthur said in a voice devoid of emotion.

_I'm not going to apologise I have done nothing wrong, it's just nice to know that my parents have stopped caring about me now that I'm in their own words a bloody broken squib. Peter has kept singing that stupid song since mum and dad went back downstairs. Mum came upstairs to give me a sandwich but Fave it back to her, she looked upset. I'm regretting that now but I'm the one who this has hurt the most I'm the one who has to go to a muggle secondary school. Oh god I've been telling everyone at school that I was going to a fancy boarding school next year I don't know what to say when I see them tomorrow. I've only got a few weeks left before the summer holidays so I've got to try and find a secondary school that will take me in that time.i don't know what to do , I had a plan of what I was going to do but now it's ruined because I'm a bloody squib._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter yay it probably sucks though ugh  
> Btw im using the British schooling system in my fic as hogwarts is in the Uk and i am not American


	3. The squibs school

_As I predicted school today was terrible, both mum and dad came with me to speak to my headteacher about which secondary schools would take me at such a short date. Unfortunately the frog heard this somewhere and to tell everyone that I'm not going to a boarding school anymore. The frog formerly known as Francis Bonnefoy is my worst enemy. When he and his family moved here from France mum decided to meet the neighbours and make new friends, immediately upon meeting me he called me a baby, me when he is only two years older. At the time mum had thought that I should grow my hair out telling me that all the great wizards had long hair,I still think she secretly wanted a daughter, but thanks to my hair the frog insisted upon calling me caterpillar. A nickname my brothers picked up on and immediately used, unsuprisingly my brothers and the frog became fast friends that summer as their main goal in life was to annoy me as much as possible. Imagine my horror when I discovered that Francis would be in my year because he needed to improve his English.I hate him he tried to be nice to me this morning but then he went and yelled the fact that i was going to a normal school to the whole class.They laughed at me and called me a snob and a weirdo and i hate it , i hate that Im different Im not a wizard Im not a muggle Im just unlucky enough to be stuck in the middle with the worst of both worlds._

When Elizabeth saw her sons red eyes that morning, she felt terrible and decided to make Arthur his favourite for breakfast, toast, beans, black pudding, bacon and sausage, presumably to ease his heartache with a different type of heart pain. Her mood sunk further as Peter devoured his portion and the child she was trying to cheer up barely ate a few mouthfuls and then pushed the rest around his plate with the excuse of "I'm not hungry". Sharing a worried look with her husband she coughed to grab her second eldest a attention. Arthur looked up at his mother as she began to speak "Arthur since you are not able to go to Hogwarts, your father and I have decided to speak with your teachers about your next school". "Fine" Arthur replied releasing his fork from the death grip he had previously held it in "but you have to wear muggle clothes to see the teachers, like t-shirts and jeans not robes and cloaks" he stood up barely glancing at either of his parents before announcing that he was going get ready for school.

After pointing his parents towards the head teachers office, Arthur headed straight for the schools library, in the hope that he could calm himself down before he started to cry again. He immediately went towards the fantasy and science fiction section in an attempt to distract himself."Ah Lord of the rings" he thought "one of my favourites, this should distract me from the wizard thing" before looking down at the cover and seeing a picture of Gandalf the grey; putting the book down he let out a shaky breath muttering "it's okay Arthur you can find something else ". He began to scour the shelves for more of his favourites, "Macbeth?No, King Arthur? No, The lion, the wit- No,just no "sniffing Arthur picked up a random book and opened it in front of him. Staring blankly at the page he was oblivious to all around him, not even the shouts of "Monsieur caterpillar ","petit lapin" or finally "Arthur" roused him from the deep recesses of his mind. It was only when Francis grabbed Arthur's shoulders from behind did Arthur jolt back to the present with a squawk."Get off me frog! I'm not in the mood to deal with you today" Arthur angrily said turning to face Francis . Upon seeing his frenemy's tear filled eyes Francis let go and asked " are you alright Arthur?" "I'm fine frog" "you're reading the dictionary" "There's nothing wrong with that!"Arthur yelled. "It was upside down " Francis replied.Arthur looked embarrassed for a moment before throwing the book at Francis' head,missing and storming out the library.

Attempting to follow him Francis bumped into James and Elizabeth Kirkland "oh hello Francis , I haven't seen you for a while how's your mum and dad?" James said."they're okay, did Arthur come past?, he looked upset"said Francis distracted. He noticed the hurt look Arthur's parents gave one another,"what's wrong with Arthur?" He asked. James answered "On Arthur's birthday this weekend he took a umm interview ""entrance exam" Elizabeth corrected " entrance exam for the prestigious boarding school that Alasdair, Seamus,Patrick and Dylan go to but he didn't pass so he'll be going to the secondary school just a mile down the road instead" finished James with a grimace.Before Francis could ask anymore questions Elizabeth grabbed her husbands arm and proceeded to drag him out of the school. So the French boy just shrugged and went to class.

Since it was the second to last week of school and the year six class had finished their SATs their teacher allowed them to do what they liked. Many had brought in games,books or footballs to play with and the teacher at the start of the lesson put on a film then left them to their own devices. Understandably it was chaos, at the centre of this within the very literal eye of the storm sat Arthur. He was stock still and staring into space. After attempting to get his attention on multiple occasions Francis unwisely chose to snidely comment that just because Arthur didn't manage to get into a fancy boarding school he didn't have to sulk about it, unfortunately this was said at one of the few points when the classroom was quiet everyone heard. Arthur had only begun to turn his head to reply when the sniggers started,from this the classroom erupted into a mix of booming laughter, taunts and jibes at Arthur. And some say that children cannot be intentionally cruel.Running from the classroom and locking himself in the disabled bathroom Arthur finally let himself cry as he waited for the third worst day in his life to finish hoping that the muggle secondary school would be nicer.

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfiction so I'm sorry if my grammar is appalling  
> More characters added in later chapters  
> Hopefully it will get better  
> Diary is in itallics  
> 3rd person is not


End file.
